


Costume Confusion

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Costume Party, F/M, First Meeting, Tumblr Prompt, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold wasn't expecting to be jumped on, but he certainly wasn't complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

Gold had no idea how Jefferson had talked him into coming to down from New York for his birthday celebration. He’d always thought his best friend was a little crazy for leaving the city to settle in this small town in Maine, but seeing how people had turned out for the fancy dress party he could see that Jeff had made his home here. Of course, this being Jeff the party was fancy dress and even Gold hadn’t been allowed to get away with the weak, (and totally untrue), excuse that the airline had lost his costume. It had taken Jeff less than ten minutes to rustle up a Mad Hatter’s costume that fit Gold rather well.

With a whiskey in hand, Gold was willing to admit he was enjoying himself. He didn’t know many people here, but the friendly nature of the people of Storybrooke meant that he’d had some pleasant conversations, and had picked up enough of the local gossip to know who he was watching bop around on the dance floor. 

The party was getting into its stride, but it hadn’t got to the full on mad stage that was the custom for Jeff’s celebrations, so Gold wasn’t ready for the blue blur the barrelled out of the crowd and hurled itself at him. His cane was thrown to the right, his glass of whiskey to the left and he wrapped his arms around the warm, soft weight of the woman who planted a huge, yet chaste kiss on his surprised lips. 

“Oh my god! You are not Jeff!”

Gold blinked at eyes of stunning blue and dumbly shook his head. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that her legs were around his waist, and his hands were under the frills of her skirt. She realised their position at the same time and they both released each other and then reached for each other again to prevent them tumbling on their arses. Jefferson chose this moment to bounce over, twirling Gold’s cane, with a cocky grin on his face.

“Wonderful. Belle. Gold. I see you two have met.”

Gold glowered at Jeff and snatched his cane back. The beautiful, petite lady dressed as Alice in Wonderland was also glaring at Jeff, who just chuckled and said; “I shall go and get you two a drink. Back in a moment.”

Gold nervously cleared his throat and turned to Belle; “Erm, I’m sorry about…”

He had no idea where to start his apology; I’m sorry for groping your bum? I’m sorry for not stopping you kissing me? She smiled at him.

“You’re Gold. Jeff has told me a lot about you.”

“Likewise.”

It was true, Jeff had be effusive in his praises of the town librarian and in his unsubtle way had dropped many hints of how he thought Gold would adore her, he’d not been wrong, but that was beside the point. Gold tipped his top hat at her; “Erm, Jeff loaned me the costume.” 

It was a poor attempt to explain the confusion that had caused her to tackle him and kiss him, but it made her laugh.

“Ah, Jeff persuaded me to get this costume and told me he’d be dressed as the Mad Hatter tonight,” She dipped her head and looked up at him from under her lashes, “I suspect this is his way of playing matchmaker.”

“Yes. I rather think it is.”

His mild ire at Jeff’s antics must have shown in his voice because her shoulders tensed. Gold had a sudden vision of her walking away from him and never looking back. He smiled and made a conscious effort to soften the habitual snark in his tone.

“Erm, it was quite creative of him really…”

Gods he was stammering like a fool, but he didn’t want to stop talking to her. He relaxed when she smiled again. 

“True, I’d expect something more juvenile from Jeff, like locking us in a cupboard.”

Gold laughed; “Don’t let him hear you say that, you’ll give him ideas for phase two.”

She nipped her bottom lip between her teeth and then lunged for his hand; “Come on we’ll hide from him.”

Gold let himself be led away through the crowd, never knowing that Jeff was watching with a huge grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still-searching47 asked:
> 
> Costume Confusion: How does Belle know Jefferson?

Jefferson had started to explore his new hometown. He’d taken several strolls along Main Street and the harbour, but he wanted to find out if there were marked trails before he ventured into the woods. The library struck him as the best place to ask, but at nine o’clock this morning it was still closed despite the opening hours listed on the door. 

Mildly annoyed that his plans for the morning had stalled at the first hurdle, he ambled into the diner. He’d already been in here a few times and was greeted with a bright smile from Ruby the waitress. He sat at the counter next to a woman who had her nose in a book, he idly wondered if she was another library patron who was waiting for the place to open. When Ruby approached to take his order he asked; “Do you know if the library is going to be open today Ruby?

Before she had a chance to answer the reading lady squeaked and leapt from her seat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Rubes!”

With that she dashed out of the door. Ruby poured Jeff a coffee and said; “Give her ten minutes and then the library will be open.”

Jeff wrapped his hands around his cup; “That’s the librarian?”

“Oh yeah, that’s Belle. And in my defence I did point the time out to her three times, but word to the wise when Belle’s lost in a good book, she doesn’t pay attention to much else.”

He laughed at that, a passion for reading was good for a librarian, even if it did make for a slightly scatter-brained one apparently. Jefferson gave it fifteen minutes before he headed to the library.

“Hallo there!”

“Good morning! I am so sorry for the late opening, I was distracted.”

She gave him a worried smile, which he waved away.

“What were you reading?”

Her eyes lit up. They spent the next twenty minutes bonding over the book which was one he’d been wanting to read, until she realized that she hadn’t introduced herself.

“I’m Belle, it’s nice to meet a reading fan.”

“Jefferson, a delight to meet you to Belle.”

He left the library that day with a new library card, a map of hiking trails and an invitation to the Rabbit Hole to get to know some more people in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustie asked:  
> Question: Why did Belle kiss Gold when she thought he was Jefferson?

Jefferson fitted easily into Belle’s group of friends at the Rabbit Hole. Ruby he already knew a little from the diner, and found that her flirty smiles and quick wit weren’t just a work persona. Merida and Mulan, a very much in love couple, appeared stand-offish at first, but relaxed as the evening went on. He knew they’d accepted him a little, when he made Mulan howl with laughter as he told an anecdote of moving day craziness. And then there was Ariel, a stunning red head, who was tongue-tied every time Jeff glanced in her direction, which balanced out the random babbling that he fell into every time she looked at him. 

During the course of the evening Jefferson discovered how openly affectionate Belle was with all of her friends. People were greeted with hugs and kisses, (except Mulan he noticed who got a double high-five instead), she even wrapped her arm around his when they went to the bar to get around of drinks in.

At one point Ariel and Belle nipped to the ladies, and Mulan shifted over to take Belle’s seat next to him.

“Just so you know. Belle is touchy-feely with all of her friends. If it you makes you uncomfortable tell her now, don’t pretend you are okay with it.”

He wondered if Mulan had had a conversation with Belle along those lines; that would explain the air-high-fiving.

“No, I’m fine with it, just surprised that I’m considered a friend so quickly.”

Ruby and Merida snorted, and Ruby provided the explanation; “You can talk book with her. That makes you an instant friend.”  
He nodded happily and shot the restrooms a fast glance. He looked back at the group in time to see Merida roll her eyes.

“Aye Ariel is probably talking to Belle about you. I’ve never seen her this tongue tied,” she gave him a shrewd look, “Guess you don’t normally babble this badly either?”

Jeff felt his checks warm; “Erm, I can talk the hind leg off a donkey, but there’s normally a bit more sense to it. Erm is, erm…”

Ruby leaned over the table and patted his hand, “Ariel is single, not coming off a bad break-up, and rather smitten with you. Take it easy and get to know her, hey?”

He nodded, grateful for the advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> dailyau  
> I thought you were my friend so I ran up to you and tackled you to the floor but you're actually a stranger I'm so sorry AU


End file.
